Dorm Days
by XxRazorBladesKissxX
Summary: Degrassi changes to a dorm system. All of the couples are rooming together. This story follows Eli and Clare through their long nights at Degrassi. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys this is a story me and twilighdegrassi11 are working on she wrote this chapter and I gotta its pretty goood lol shes pretty goood ;) (im referencing tht care insurance commercial with flo) ok off topic read this lovely story and ill post the new chapter of PDLM soon promise im still working on it.

CHAPTER 1

Tomorrow is the day I was moving into my school apartment with Eli. I was very happy to get out of my parents house. I was rooming with the best boyfriend in the world, my Eli. Eli and I have been dating for a year and a half now, no breaks or anything. I was packing ,and heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and it was Eli. "Hello." I answered "Hey Edwards. Are you almost done packing?" He asked. "Almost I've got a few more things left and I'm done. What about you?" I asked. "I just got done. Since your almost done do you want me to come help and then we can go ahead and take our stuff to our dorm?" I thought for a second. "Yeah if you want." I said. "Alright see you in ten. Love you." He said. "Love you too." And with that I hung up and ran downstairs to see my mom cleaning up in the living room. "Hey mom, um Eli's gonna come and help me finish packing and then we're gonna go take some of our stuff to school. Is that okay?" I asked. "Sure sweetie. Do you guys want some help?" She asked. I thought for a minute. "No thanks, I think we got it covered." I said. "Okay." She said. I smiled and walked back upstairs. Then I heard somebody's car and blaring music.

Eli!

I started packing again. I started looking through my pictures and packed my stuff that was in the bathroom and Eli walked in. "Hey." I said hugging him. "Hey. So are you ready to pack?" he asked. "Sure am." I said grabbing a box. I started putting some clothes in it and there was one dress that hung low, very short and was torn in some places. No joke Alli bought it like that. I tried to hide it but it didn't work. "What are you hiding Edwards?" Eli Asked. "Nothing." Gosh I'm a terrible liar. "I think otherwise." Eli said as he ran towards me and grabbed the dress. He pulled it up to his face, smirked, wiggled his eyebrows and said "My, my, who knew that Clare Diane Edwards would own such a dress?" I rolled my eyes and walked back to my closet and put the last little bit of clothes in the boxes. "And we are done." I said cheerfully. "Good, okay so do you wanna take these on to school?" He asked. "Sure do. Have you already got yours?" I asked and he nodded in response. When we got done we went on to school. "I'm gonna get out and go get our info and then I'll come back out and bring a cart with me." I said getting out of the car once we had gotten there. "Okay." He said and kissed me. I smiled and got out and walked up to the school. When I walked in I saw . "Hey !" I said cheerfully. "Hey Clare. Are you getting your information?" He asked. I nodded and said yes. He looked through a file and pulled my information out and handed it to me. "Thanks, can I get Eli's too. I came with him." I asked. He looked through the file again and pulled some more papers out. "Thanks." I said. "Your very welcome." He said and walked off. I got a cart and walked out to the car. Eli was reading something so I decided to scare him. I bent down behind the car and walked sitting down toward his side. I lifted up and squished my face to the window. A few seconds later he looked at me and jumped. I walked to the other side and got in. "Did I scare you?" I asked with a devious smile and he just smirked. "Here's your info." I said handing him the papers. "Looks like were in room three-twenty-five." I said getting out of the car and Eli followed. "Lets get these boxes on the cart." He said then kissed me which turned into more than just a kiss. "Get a room!" Yelled some people behind us. I didn't know reconize the voices so I turned around. "Oh My Gosh! You guys are here!" I screamed and ran to them giving them a huge hug. "What room are you guys in?" I asked. "Three-twenty-eight. I'm rooming with Adam!" Said Fiona. "Three-fifteen. And I'm rooming with Drew." Said Katie. "Three-eighteen. And I'm rooming with Dave." Said Alli. "Great I think were on the same floor!" I pretty much screamed. "Okay guys I gotta go start unpacking Eli and I have alot of stuff. See you guys. Love you!" I said walking back over to Eli. "Why didn't you come over." I asked. "No reason I was just looking at the papers." He said getting a box and putting it on the cart. "Oh okay." I said starting to get boxes out. When we were finished we went to our room. I opened the door with the key and walked in. "Nice." He said. "Wow!" I said. "All to ourselves!" He said putting his arm around me then kissed me. I pulled the cart in and picked up a box. I took it to the bedroom and walked back out to Eli. "Okay how about I do the bedroom and put our clothes up and you get the kitchen and living room." I said. "Sounds good to me blue eyes." Eli said before walking into the kitchen. I picked up the boxes labeled bedroom and took them to our room. I pulled out the comforter and some sheets. I put the black sheets on the bed. The I put the red comforter on. I went back in the living room and saw Eli and he was already done. "Hey." I said. "You done a great job." I complimented. "Thanks!" He said. "You need some help?"He asked. "Well I've gotta get the bathroom and the clothes then I'll be done." I said. "Well lets get working." He said jumping up and then we both went over to grab some boxes. We walked in the room and Eli gasped sarcasticly. "What?" I asked. "No pink or flowers. I like it." He said and it made me laugh. "Okay well it's six'o-clock I think we should be started." I said. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID it was my mom. "Hello." I answered. "Hey Clare. Me,Glen,and Eli's parents were gonna see if you guys wanted to go out to dinner at Texas Roadhouse. Invite Alli, Fiona, and Katie. If you want." She said. "Alright. Love you." and with that I hung up. " Do you wanna go to dinner with my parents, your parents, Alli , Fiona, and Katie tonight?" I asked Eli. "Wow, that's quite a bunch of people, sure." He said and I laughed. "Okay. Well how about I put the clothes up tomorrow then we can come back and go to bed." I suggested. "Sounds good." I grabbed my phone and dialed Alli. "Hey!" She answered. "Hey. Do you wanna come to dinner with me, Eli, and our parents?" I asked. "Yeah sure. What time?" I looked at the time. "Around seven thirty." I said. "Okay I'll meet you at your room later, bye." With that she hung up. "Okay now lets call Fiona," I said. I dialed Fiona. "Hello?" She answered her phone. "Hey it's Clare, just wondering do you wanna go to dinner with my parents, Eli's parents, Alli, Adam, Drew and Dave?" I asked. "Sure what time?" She asked. I told her seven-thirty and that I would meet her at her room. After I hung up with Fiona I called Katie. She said her and drew would meet us at our room. I'm guessing Adam, Drew, and Dave said yes cause Eli didn't say otherwise. I walked over to Eli. "This is going to be a crazy dinner." I said and Eli laughed. "Have you got to take a shower?" I asked. "No I took one before I left." He said. "Are you sure I can wait." I said. "I'm sure now go take a shower." He said laughing. "Okay I'm just gonna go get some clothes." I walked over to the box with my clothes in it. I picked out a pair of jeans with a knit dress like thing with stripes. I then walked into the bathroom. I took a shower then got out and changed into my clothes. I dried my hair and did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and Dave and Alli were already in the kitchen. "Hey sorry it took me so long." I said. I looked at the time and it was just 7:10. "Oh it's fine we ended up coming on over because Ali wanted to look at the place." Dave said laughing. "And it looks really good." Alli finished. "Thanks." Eli and I said in illusion. "Well I'm just gonna go get my shoes and my purse and we can go get everyone else." I said walking into mine and Eli's room. I came back out and Eli put his arm around me. We walked to Fiona and Adam's room. I knocked and they soon came out.

"Hey!" Me and Ali hugged Fiona. "Ready?" She asked. We walked down to Katie and Drew room. " Hey! You ready?" I asked. "Yup." Katie said popping the p. We walked to Eli's car and got in. We got to Texas Roadhouse, and everybody hopped out. We went up to mine and Eli's parent who had already reserved seats. Everybody sat down. The waiter came up to take our drinks. We ordered our drinks and were all talking. "So how's all the unpacking coming along?" My mom asked. "Good." We all replied. "That's great!" Mom exclaimed. The waiter came out with our drinks,we thanked him, and ordered our food. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake glaring at Eli. I couldn't help but to wonder why. Jake has always liked Eli ,but why would he be glaring at him. A couple of minutes later Jake spoke up. "Eli, I've got questions for you." said Jake. "Yes Jake." Eli said. I looked over at our friends and Eli's parents. I was drinking my water when Jake asked "Eli do plan on taking Clare's's virginity anytime soon?" I started choking on my water and everyone's eyes went wide. "Jake, honey, I'm sure Eli does not plan on doing that anytime soon." my mom said. "No, Jake I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." Eli stuttered. Cece and Bullfrog were giggling at their son. The rest of the dinner was pretty awkward. After dinner we said our goodbyes and everybody heading back to Degrassi piled up into Eli's car. Everybody went back their dorms and I went in mine and Eli's. "I'm so tired." I said as I plopped down on the couch. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower." said Eli. I nodded and said "Okay well I'm gonna go lay down and watch some T.V." I said walking over to the closet and go out a tank top and some short shorts. "I'm gonna go change real quick." I said walking into the bathroom. I then walked out of the bathroom and saw Eli standing there. "You're such a tease." Eli murmured. "What was that?" I asked a smirk approaching my face. "Nothing." "I heard something." I said trying to hold back the laughing. "Your such a tease!" When Eli said that I just walked into our room and lied down with a smile on my face. Eli walked into the bathroom and I turned on the T.V.  
>I watche T.V. for about 15 minutes and then Eli walked out.<br>He came to the bed and lied down. I turned over to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "This feels right." I said. Eli looked confused "What feels right blue eyes?" he asked. "You know us living together." I said smiling. He nodded his head in response and smiled. I looked at the time and it was 9:30. "Well I think it's time I go to sleep. Night I love you." I said. "Love you too blue eyes." Eli responded. I turned the T.V. off and soon we were both in a deep slumber.

(A/N) There you go :)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) My first chapter of Dorm Days YAYAYAYAY! ok lets see if I do good ;)

Clares POV

I got a text from Alli earlier that said she wanted me and Eli to go with her and everyone else out tonight. Me and Eli agreed but we had to unpack first. I was hid the dress Alli had given me and thought about wearing tonight. Eli was making the bed and I was unpacking the clothes. I put Eli's clothes away and then put my clothes away. "Eli where do you want me to put your shoes?" I watched him and he shrugged. "Anywhere I guess.." I nodded and put them near the closet.

"Ok I'm finished.." I smiled "Me too" Eli said and laid on the bed. I laid down next to him and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe we're actually here" Eli smiled and looked down at me. "I'm happy we're here together" He whispered in my ear, I giggled and sat up. "Wanna go get something to eat?" He nodded and we both got dressed and went to a the deli.

We sat at a table in the far corner and ate our food. "What time do you wanna go out tonight?" I asked Eli. "Ask Alli when she wants us to meet her" I nodded and texted Alli

_Clare-When should we meet you to go out tonight?_

I waited for her to reply and took a bite from Eli's burger. "Hey!" Eli said, I giggled and shrugged. "I was hungry!" I smiled and Eli took some of my fries. My phone lites up, its a text from Alli.

_Alli-Around 9? Me and Dave are gonna get dinner then we can meet everyone else and go_

"Alli said we're gonna go out around 9" I told Eli and he nodded. "Well its 7 right now so wanna go to the dorm and watch tv until then?" He asked me. "Yeah sounds good to me" I smiled and we walked back to the dorms.

Eli held my hand as we walked into the building. "Where are we going tonight anyways?" Eli asked me and I shrugged. "Alli said to just meet her at her place so I'm sure we're just gonna hang at her place" Eli nodded and kissed my cheek. Eli unlocked the door and we laid in bed watching tv.

"What's her name?" Eli asked me. "Eli shhhh" I giggled. Everytime I watched TV Eli would like to ask a million. We were watching Pretty Little Liars or at least I was watching while Eli kept asking question. "Why do they keep getting texts?" Eli whispered and I covered his mouth and giggled. "Eli..."

"Why are they so paranoid?"

"Can you start sending me anonymous texts like that?"

"Never mind don't do that"

"Wait if you do can you make then sexy"

I giggled and tried to pay attention to the tv until it was over. Eli laid on top of me. "Clare its almost 9 when are you gonna start getting ready?" I looked at him. "You're not ready either" Eli smiled and shook his head. "Yeah but I'm not gonna take hours!" Eli laughed and I hit him gently. "I'm not gonna take hours!"

"Then go get ready now" I nodded and got up to get dressed when my phone lites up.

_Alli-Wear the dress I gave you?_

I shook my head and got dressed in a dress not the one Alli gave me but a nice purple dress still I put the dress alli gave me into my bag. I came out the bathroom and Eli smiled starring at me. "Well?" I asked him and he kissed my cheek. "You look perfect" I blushed slightly "Why thank you Eli you look quite handsome yourself." We walked to Alli and Daves dorm. Alli opened the door in a short red dress. Dave was in the kitchen yelling "Who is that?" Alli ignored him and looked at me and Eli.

"Fancy Clare!" Alli smiled and hugged letting me and Eli in for the party tonight.

(A/N) Here you go!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N0 twilighdegrassi11- Thanks so much XxRazorBladesKissxX for helping me with this story, also I do not own 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne.(:

Eli and I walked in and were greeted by the rest of the crew. Eli sat down and I sat in his lap. "Alli, Dave, the place looks great!" I complimented. "Thanks Clare." Alli said.  
>Everyone was in the living room, and was chatting with each other. Alli stood up to get something to drink. "Does anyone want anything?" She asked. Most of the responses were 'No Thanks.'<br>"So what are we doing tonight?" Katie asked. Of course everyone looked at Alli.  
>"Well we can go out to eat or we could just hang out here. What do you guys wanna do?" She asked. We all decided to just hang out there. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked. Everybody thought for a second.<br>"How about a movie?" Katie suggested. "Yeah, what about," Alli started looking through a shelf full of movies and pulled one out, "Grown ups?" She asked. We agreed and she put the DVD to the side of the TV. "Okay I'm gonna go put some hot wings, pizza, and potato skins in the oven." Alli said.  
>"Do you need some help?" I asked. "If you want." she said. I forgot Eli's arms were around me so when I tried to get up I immediatly sat back down. I pulled his arms out from around me and looked at him, smiled, and then got up. I walked over to the counter in the kitchen and grabbed a box of hot-wings. I put them on the pan. Once I was finished I turned the oven on 450 and put the hot-wings in. I sat down on the chair by the counter, when Alli asked me, "Clare, I love your dress, it's beautiful, but why didn't you wear the dress I got you?"<br>"Alli don't take this offensive, but to be honest I didn't wanna look like a hoochie-mama!" I said knowing she didn't know it was in my bag.  
>She laughed and turned to the fridge, she dug around and got out what everybody would normally drink. Pepsi, , Mountain Dew, Coke, Sprite, Orange Crush, Grape Crush, and another Mountain Dew.<br>She sat them on the counter and I heard the oven ding a few minutes later. I walked over to the oven and hollered "The food's done!"  
>Everyone got up, grabbed a plate, and picked what they wanted. Once I got my food and my drink, I sat down on the couch. I prayed and started eating. Eli soon sat down beside me. I had already ate one hot wing, Eli pointed it out, "You got some hot wing sauce on your lip." He said smirking. I grabbed my napkin ,but instead of the napkin touching my lips it when right back to where it was to begin with. "I'll get it." Eli said as he leaned in to kiss me. When he kissed me he liked the side of my lip to get the sauce. We pulled apart and I smiled. We turned our heads when we heard the lights go out. Alli turned the movie on, and sat down. We was in halfway through the movie where the guy peed in the pool ,and let me tell you, EVERYONE was in a full makeout session not caring a bit about the movie anymore. Eli put his hand on my thigh and squezzed my thigh. The second I moaned, the power went out. I pulled back and Alli screamed. I laughed as Fiona lit a candel. "Clare don't you carry a flashlight in your bag ever since the lights at the mall went out?" Alli asked. I wasn't thinking and said, "Yeah, you can get." About 30 seconds later I hear, "CLARE GET IN HERE!" then it hit me, she found the dress... Why oh, why did I put that in there again? I could feel Eli's eyes on me. I looked at him, smiled and told him I'd be right back. I got up and walked to Alli's room. Once I was in I shut the door.<br>"Explanation, NOW!" Alli said. I laughed and said, "I was thinking about it."  
>"Yeah okay, now you're sure of it." She threw the dress at me and told me to change. I did right there considering it was pitch black. Once I was done she shined the flashlight on me and said "Good. Now go." I walked out of the room and went over to the couch with Eli. I sat in his lap and leaned back. He put his arms around me, and kissed my neck. He then whispered in my ear "Clare I think you have a tear in your dress." I nodded my head. "Are you wearing that dress?" He asked, I nodded.<br>"You naughty little girl." He said, laughing. That's when we heard a moan across the room. "Drew..."  
>"Ew." I whispered. Eli covered my ears, but that didn't block out Katie's moans. Then I heard, "Drew, Katie there are other people here!"<br>They got up after what I guessed and said, "We're gonna go to our room." Then I heard the door shut.  
>"Do you guys wanna listen to music?" Fiona asked.<br>"How?" I asked.  
>"My phone."<br>"Sure."  
>She turned on 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne. I stood up and held my hand out to Eli, "May I have this dance?"<br>He stood up and I put my arms around his neck, while he put his arms around my waste. We started swaying as the song played.  
>I can be tough, I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all There's a girl that gives a shit Behind this wall, you just walk through it<br>And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>I love the way you are It's who I am, don't have to try hard We always say, say it like it is And the truth is that I really miss<br>All those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were hereI can be tough, I can be strong But with you, it's not like that at all There's a girl that gives a shit Behind this wall, you just walk through it<br>And I remember all those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>I love the way you are It's who I am, don't have to try hard We always say, say it like it is And the truth is that I really miss<br>All those crazy things you said You left them running though my head You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here  
>All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go Let go, let go, let go<br>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here  
>Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here Damn, damn, damn What I'd do to have you near, near, near I wish you were here<br>"I love you, Eli." I said, then kissed him. "I love you too, blue eyes." He said.  
>We sat down while Fiona played some more songs, I soon fell asleep in Eli's arms.<p> 


End file.
